Secret no More
by Illadaran
Summary: What would happen if the WORLD were to find out the identities of all secret agents. Well find out.
1. Chapter 1: Spy life school life

Please don't kill me if this isn't good I'm just experimenting with this, also won't be very authentic seeing as I'm from America, but I'll try, feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure I'm the first to come up with anything like this, if I'm not please, tell me who is.

Disclaimer: How many disclaimers have I read? Let's just say a whole lot. How many people wish they owned whatever they're disclaiming? Also a whole lot. How many people make up semi-funny disclaimers? Not enough, I mean if your going to say something depressing at least make it a bit sarcastic or something. So, in other words unless I somehow save Anthony Horowitz life and he decides to give me the series to show his gratitude, than no, I don't own Alex Rider, yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this, but then again anything beats being shot at by terrorist organization" Alex thought. It's been two weeks since Alex was released from the hospital after his so called 'appendicitis', and he was finally starting to get used to things. Sitting next to Tom in every one of his classes helped a lot though.

Though the same can't be said for everybody else who still whispered and gave him strange looks every time he walked pass them in the halls. Most of the kids didn't believe he was always sick, and spread rumors that he was a druggie, or in gang. While most of them avoided him in response to the cold aura he emitted there were others who felt the need to taunt him, in other words just Drake and his followers.

After class Drake came up to Alex gave him a look of disgust and said "well if it isn't sickly little Alex" Alex simply looked up at him with cold eyes, but some people are just plain oblivious. "I mean, why did they let you in your gang, or maybe it's because you supply them with the drugs, what was your uncle their last supplier and now that he's gone you've taken over the family business". He's not to far off about the family business thing thought Alex. "Bug off Drake, leave Alex alone", yelled Tom standing up for Alex while making everybody next to them wince. He and Alex walked off to Alex's house leaving Drake and his cronies struggling to regain their hearing.

"You know you didn't have to do that" chuckled Alex, "if any of the teachers where nearby they would have given you detention for a week at the very least mate, it's a wonder the whole school didn't hear you". "I just get so mad; I mean you could easily take any of those blokes, and they would never bother you again" Huffed Tom. "That's the problem I want to be as normal as possible, if I take out a whole group of kids it won't be considered very normal, and it would probably ruin my whole 'I'm always getting sick and that's why I never come to school' excuse." "Of course, that's because everybody believes that you're a sickly child, who just about a year ago was the best football player in the entire school," said Tom sarcastically. "People don't actually have believe it, I just need there to be no evidence that I'm not always sick, so the teachers can't confront me about it" explained Alex.

When they stepped inside the house they were confronted with a hysteric Jack "Alex I thought SCORPIA had attacked you again, or MI6 took you away for another mission without you telling me, what took you so long" she stuttered. "Jack relax, take two deep breaths nothing happened, SCORPIA didn't attack, I'm not going on any missions". _Yet_ he thought wryly. "Well excuse me for worrying, I mean your only fourteen and you have terrorist organization that won't leave you alone how can I not worry and then there's that stupid MI6, I can't believe they're in charge of protecting this country." rambled Jack.

When Tom and Alex were finally alone Tom asked, "What was that about". "Jack thinks every time I step foot out of the house, I'm liable to get my self killed" explained Alex. "Then why don't you just get a phone to tell her where you are" asked Tom. "Because Tom phones get you killed, SCORPIA could track it and kill me" said Alex. "Well excuse me or not knowing every last little thing about the spy world all mighty James Bond". "Hey, I just want my spy life and my school life to stay far apart" said Alex.

That was not to be.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Please give me your opinion/suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: Burnt eggs

**A/N First off I would like to apologize for the long wait I wanted to read up to Snake head before I continued this, we moved, and then my procrastination mode set in. I'll try to update every week. Everybody who sent me a review thanks so much, I had no idea it would get that popular. When I saw this in one of the communities I felt so guilty.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have yet to save Anthony Horowitz life, and he has yet to reward me with the Alex Rider series.**

Jack's POV

I had better wake up Alex for school, though I do hate to wake him up he looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

Shit, the eggs are burning. Who burns eggs? It's the simplest thing to cook and I burned it, better crack open a new egg.

Wait what was I doing before this….. it's on the tip of my tongue….

Alex! He's going to be late for school!

Alex's POV

Honestly, reacting on instinct is a bit of a pain.

One moment your in a deep blissful as it can get with the fear of nightmares sleep.

The next you have somebody in a headlock.

I simply ask "Jack what are you doing"?

"Well I thought you would have appreciated it, if somebody woke you up for school" she whimpered "but I can tell that you aren't grateful that I took great measures to make sure that you aren't late."

"Jack it's Saturday" I moaned, no teen should have to get up this early when they don't have anything school or MI6 related of course the latter only pertains to me.

"Well, umm, you know the old saying the early bird gets the worm" she stuttered. "By the way when _are _you going to let go of me"?

'How did I not notice that' I wonder as I let her go.

Though about ten seconds after I let of her she runs out screaming "The eggs"!

Well it looks like I'll be having cereal for breakfast.

Suddenly I remember that Tom told me wanted me at the park at eight, it's a good thing Jack woke me up.

7:30 so I have half an hour to get ready and get to the park, joy. Looks like that cereal will be downgraded to granola bar.

After I finish getting ready I tell Jack I'm meeting with Tom and the and yes I will _try _to stay away from anything dangerous or MI6 related. I run out the door get on my bike, and hope that I get there on time.

If you have any ideas don't hesitate to inform me.


End file.
